imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Costumes
Casablanca was a 40's film that took place in Africa during the early days of World War II. The entire movie is targeted towards very few characters: Rick , Ilsa Lund , Victor Laszlo , and Ugarte . Through these characters a plot is formed that is both riviting and thrilling. The viewers are given a work of art that runs alongside a mans life and focuses on how he is torn between, in the words of one character, love and virtue. As director of costume design in Casablanca, Orry-Kelly , was known as extremely talented at his work while he also won an Academy Award for Costume Design and an Academy Award for Best Costume Design, Black-and-White. He had a love for the 40's and was known for wanting more people in the background just so he could dress them in outfits. It is not a big costume movie, but perhaps that makes it even more interesting for those who want to incorporate the 40’s in their ordinary wardrobe . Rick, played by Humphrey Bogart , was almost always dressed to impress. He was high-class range and his wardrobe showed this. Wearing suits in almost every scene made the viewers and other characters in the film comfortable and relaxed being assured in his confidence. He was rather mysterious when he would wear a hat though. Whenever he would appear on set with a hat, his personality would alter and he would no longer become as vulnerable. Ingrid Bergman plays Ilsa Lund, a beautiful woman who is the center of the love in this story. Her outfits were altered in nearly every scene of this film. Some were classy and sophisticated and other times they were casual and professional. She seems to be extremely independent and able to handle herself quite well. Almost all of her attire is solid colors, and if there is patterns, it will just be a hint of pattern. Always looking her finest, Ilsa Lund is often filmed up close so her wardwrobe is unable to be seen. She has the ability to shield her true feelings from those who love her the most by blending in with other upper-class women. Similar to Rick, Ilsa wears hats in some scenes. Though for Rick it implies he has something to hide, for her it is different. Her vulnerability is at risk when she is not wearing a hat. She seems to be more prone to saying her true feelings and speaking truth when her hat is on. Orry-Kelly has used his personality to put a touch on his work . Kelly had a love for the stage and was drawn to art since he was a little boy. When he would analyze the type of film and construct a plan for the costumes, he would pictures himself as an actor performing the role and ask himself what he should wear. Keppy once said, "Hell must be filled with beautiful women and no mirrors". Making his actors and actresses look the best of the best was on the front of his mind at all times, even when he was not working he was contemplating how the characters should look. After being credited in over 100 films, Orry Kelly died in 1964 going down in history as one of Hollywood's most talented costume directors. Work Cited "Casablanca (1942)." Casablanca (1942). N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Mar. 2013. "Casablanca." SparkNotes. SparkNotes, n.d. Web. 05 Mar. 2013. "Fashionable Forties." : Casablanca 1942. N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Mar. 2013. "Orry-Kelly." ''- Biography and Facts''. N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Mar. 2013. "The Worldwide Guide to Movie Locations: Exploring Film Locations around the World." The Worldwide Guide to Movie Locations. N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Mar. 2013.